Shadow
by Park Yeon Hee
Summary: KyuMin fanfiction- Aku mencintaimu, hyung. / Yaoi /


Title: Shadow  
Genre: maybe angst, romance  
Rate: PG 15  
Starring: all of SuJu members.  
Pair: Kyuhyun Sungmin and others  
Warning: Boys Love, AU, OOC (fo Kyuhyun) short fanfic etc.  
Author: Din_Cassie a.k.a Kang Yeon Hee

OoOoO

Seorang namja tampan sedang tersenyum senang, sesekali dibelainya wajah namja imut di depannya yg sedang memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda. Dia juga tersenyum, walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kyu, aku senang kamu disini," kata namja imut itu pada namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Apa kamu sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh perhatian. Namja imut itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu mesti makan biar gak sakit. Ok? Aku ambilkan makanan dulu," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, yg mendapat anggukan dari namja imut itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk mengambilkan makanan buat namja yg dia cintai itu. Di dapur dia bertemu dengan namja lain yg sedang memasak.

"Wookie-hyung, aku minta makanan untuk Sungmin," namja yg dipanggil Wookie itu tersentak, lalu berbalik dan mendapati senyum Kyuhyun, senyum yg hampir tidak bisa dilihatnya itu kembali. Tapi...

"Untuk Sungmin?"

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun senang. Entah sejak kapan ditangannya sudah ada piring dan sendok. Wookie -atau Ryeowook- tersenyum miris, tapi kemudian dia mengisi piring itu dengan nasi goreng. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Ryeowook yg jatuh terduduk sambil menangis terisak. Kemudian, sepasang lengan memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssstt... Uljima, Wookie,"

"Hiks... Ke-kenapa... hiks... kenapa Kyu harus... hiks... jadi begitu, hyung..." kata Ryeowook terisak. Namja yg dipanggilnya hyung itu hanya mampu diam dan tidak dapat berbuat apa- apa selain berusaha tetap tenang dan tegar menghadapinya.

OoOoO

"Minnie, makan ya?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi di depan mulut namja imut yg bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau kamu dulu yg makan," kata Sungmin.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya lalu mengambil sesendok lagi dan mengarahkan ke mulut Sungmin yg terbuka. Dia tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya hingga habis. Begitu seterusnya sampai makanan di piring habis. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaruh piring di atas meja, mengambil air minum, dan membantu Sungmin untuk minum.

"Kenyang?" Sungmin mengangguk senang, lalu dia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"Aku ngantuk,"

"Tidurlah, hyung," Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya.

"Wae, hyung?"

"Aku mau Kyu tidur disampingku," Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berbaring di samping Sungmin. Sepasang tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tenang.

"Badanmu dingin. Apa perlu aku matiin AC?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng kepala, lalu dengan perlahan menutup matanya sambil memeluk bonekanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata melihatnya daritadi.

"Hiks... Kyu..." tangis salah seorang namja yg melihat Kyuhyun daritadi. Namja lain dibelakangnya hanya mampu menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Sst.. Sudah, hyung. Biarkan saja dulu begini. Setelah itu kita jelaskan padanya pelan-pelan," katanya menenangkan.

"Hiks... Kangin-ah... hiks... aku benci... hiks... diriku yg tidak... hiks... tidak bisa... hiks... menjaganya..." kata namja itu sambil memeluk namja bernama Kangin disampingnya.

"Uljima, Teukie-hyung. Hyung sudah berusaha, tapi Tuhan yg berencana. Kita tidak bisa merubah takdir yg sudah digariskan," kata Kangin menenangkan. Namja bernama Lee Teuk itu masih menangis sesegukan.

"Ssst... Uljima, hyung. Kau malah akan membuat Sungmin tidak tenang. Ayo, kita siap-siap. Bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi berziarah ke makam Sungmin? Ayo," Kangin membawa Lee Teuk pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg sedang tersenyum manis sambil memeluk dan mengelus boneka merah muda kesayangan Sungmin, kekasihnya yg telah meninggal setahun yg lalu. Kekasih yg begitu disayangnya, hingga kepergiannya sangat membuatnya terpukul dan berhalusinasi kalau kekasihnya masih ada dan akan slalu ada bersamanya.

OoOoO  
The End  
OoOoO


End file.
